Randomly, lovely
by Laugh-I-Nearly-Died
Summary: Great, I get stuck in a hole, and then this crazy girl and her emo friend come along. Warning: random. Zukoxoc ::hiatus::
1. Meeting 'Zuzu' and his stalker

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender. Begins before Zuko is banished. I am Mizuki, and the gaarahina authoress and rainbow lover (even though she's not gay) is Jay, haha.

* * *

Mizuki's POV

Life sucks when you're trapped in a hole. Feeling like I needed a great philosophical trip, I journeyed away from my home, the Northern Water Tribe regions, and headed toward our sistering nation in the South. Well, I got there, and it was cool and all, until I was accidentally thrown aboard a fire-nation ship. Then I ended up in the grounds of the kingdom in the fire-nation. How lucky am I, right? When I was trying to find a way back to the Southern Water Tribe, I fell into a hole…

And no one noticed me there _the entire time_. Which, I guess is a good thing. They might've been wondering why the hell a water bender is in the fire nation. They might think I'm up to something.

And just when I thought that I was going to be stuck there forever, a girl with short black hair, wearing a red kimono appeared.

"Hello, there! I'm Jay! Are you a mole-person?" she asked.

"Um…"

"Cuz if you were a mole-person, I would totally help you out! I've always wanted to meet a mole-person!"

"Then in that case, yes I am a mole-person!"

She smiled, and helped me out of the hole. When I got out, she started jumping up and down, repeatedly. Who gave her sugar?

"That's so cool!" she said.

I hadn't noticed that there was a second person around, though.

"Jay, who is this?" he asked her.

"IT'S A MOLE-PERSON, ZU-ZU!" she yelled.

Oh my. By the boy's glare, I figured that he wasn't a big fan of mole-people.

"Jay, she is not a mole-person. Mole-people don't even exist…" he said.

"What! YOU LIED TO ME!" she yelled, before pushing me back into the hole.

"Mph!"

I looked up to see her waving goodbye to the boy. Then she turned back to me and glared.

"I'm…sorry…?" I said.

She smiled widely.

"I forgive you!" she said, helping me out of the hole.

"Wanna be best friends!" she asked me.

"Sure…" I said.

"Yay!" she hugged me.

I awkwardly hugged her back.

"So what were you doing in that hole anyway?"

Crap…


	2. A day in town

"So, what were you doing in that hole, anyway?" she asked me.

"Oh, y'know, hanging out…" I replied.

"In a hole?"

"Pretty much."

"But that's just stupid!"

"You think?"

"Yeah, I want to try!"

"On my part, it wasn't very fun…" 

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you a fire bender?"

"Pssh…no…"

"Oh…well, I am! Zuzu taught me cool tricks, and I've burned down a ton of stuff!"

I twitched. "Really now…"

"Yes! Being a fire bender is amazing!"

"So what are you to him…?"

"Third cousin, on his mom's side. I'm an orphan, and I had no where to go…So this part of my family took me in!" 

"Oh, that's horrible! How did your parents die?"

"Fishing accident."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"Not many other people got it either, so it's okay."

"Alright then…"

"So, who're your parents?"

Crap, what to say? What to say?

"My dad was a mountaineer…"

What the hell?

"And my mom was a…fisherwoman…"

Um….

"They met one night, got a little carried away at the bar…"

Oh my poor mother and father, I'd be so ashamed if they ever heard this!

"And here I am today. A traveler!" I finished.

Jay stood there wide-eyed.

"That's so cool! I always wanted to be a traveler, but I never got around to it! Oh, I have a great idea! I can travel with you!"

"Um…"

"But first you probably need some new clothes!"

"I would get some, but I'm low on money at the moment."

"It's fine, I'll pay for it!"

She then proceeded to drag me off to the market. When we got there, we spent a good hour or so just looking around.

Then it was time to get to business. We found a clothing store right away. Jay picked up some random clothing items, paid for them, and then dragged me back to the kingdom.

My old clothes were too shabby to be recognized as Water Nation, so I got lucky there. And over the next hour, Jay dressed me, Fire Nation style. And then it was back to the market, because she wanted to buy candy.

We waited in line, as the people in front of us were being served, and that's when we overheard two women talking.

"Well, look at that! It's a girl taking her little sister out for the day." She said.

"Oh, Mizu-chan here isn't my little sister-" Jay started to say.

"Oh, we thought you were her little sister."

"I'm older than her!"

"My bad." The woman said, quickly walking away.

Jay glared at them until they were too far away to be seen. She was in a grumpy mood until it was our turn in line. Then Jay got hyper again.

Crap…


End file.
